


Unclenching

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: The Usurper [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: A poem.I'm an addict of this fandom, but as I once wrote in a tribute to Viggo Mortensen, leave an actor to decide what they give, what they retain of themselves in the face of their fans.





	Unclenching

**Author's Note:**

> Written as day 21 on the April 2019 NaPoMo

lizard brain frozen  
cerebellum calming it's captain  
knee jerk softened by concerned compassion  
truth sacrificed to a need for enclosure

see  
this might have been  
hold it  
force it  
make it so  
over and over  
in as many ways  
as there are numberless fans

diverted  
under the city  
the rivers keep flowing  
life unhindered  
messy  
unstemmed

he might have liked him  
that might have been  
a bromance  
or more  
three years ago  
and then there were tours  
and IG and Twitter  
other media  
hugs and tickles and smiles  
blustered admissions  
make of it what we will  
we the outsiders

they have moved on  
in their own ways  
what compromises and fixes they've made  
they alone know  
long let it be so

Chadwick said  
on Actors' Round Table  
there's a line  
this I gave you as an actor  
expect no more  
leave me the self I've kept as my own  
so I can keep giving my portion

leave two men then  
their space  
here's a line drawn  
let them be  
close friends  
or lovers  
or once knowns  
take your finger out of the dam  
let your own  
and their seas  
flow over these lowlands  
===================  
21st April 2019

© Linda Mace-Michalik


End file.
